


谁

by AshleyHChan



Series: R&J L'OPERA ROCK [3]
Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2018) RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: “不管别人怎么说，爱才是最重要的。*”帕里斯听到自己心脏的跳动如果雷雨翻滚，鼓声荡荡。蓝色衣服的少年依旧盯着他，他俯身上前，按住了对方的肩膀，印下一吻，“帮凶不是我，是爱情。”*《罗密欧与朱丽叶》莎翁原著





	谁

**Author's Note:**

> 送给獭。

那个蒙太古青年，到底是谁？  
帕里斯不止一次从王宫的窗台俯瞰整个维罗纳。他会注意到那些在大街上喝酒打赌的人；也会看到那些偷偷调情的青年，他们或许穿着不同颜色的衣服；偶尔也会看到草丛中偶尔翻动的身影。在大部分时候，他会让自己的注意力回到手上的那本书里，但是总有一个人，他没有办法忽视。伯爵总是盯着他，盯着他。日光如此明媚，花朵如此鲜艳，连同鸟儿都在哼唱，即使大自然如此靓丽也无法动摇他的目光。他看他衣服上反着光的水晶，看他梳起来的额发，看他长长的大衣下那双修长而健壮的腿，还有那双他看不真切的眼睛。他曾经想过不如去问迈丘里奥，问问那个人是蒙太古的哪位青年，但他知道那个人会用怎么样的笑声嘲弄自己。  
“哎哟！高贵的帕里斯伯爵爱上了我的朋友吗？”黑色的卷发在空气中抖动——他总是一点礼貌都没有，配得上疯狂。但是他现在已经死了，没有人再跳起来叫嚣，也没有人举着利剑乱舞。顺便一提，迈丘里奥还要带着卡普雷的那位英俊优雅的男士一同死去，也算是浪漫。别以为他没有看出来，身着紫色衣服的那个人的眼神，除了停留在罗密欧身上，也停留在那个红色衣服的青年身上。  
这一切都无关紧要，黑夜掩盖的维罗纳中心街道的血迹，昨日早上还惊天动地的谋杀案现在已经开始被人遗忘。市民们不喜欢谈这些，因为他们的城市失去了两位英俊的男人。月光若隐若现，星辰的冷光如此暗淡，帕里斯再次坐在窗台上眺望安静的维罗纳。一个焦灼的身影在街上行走，虽然他的身影在黑夜中隐藏得很好，但是帕里斯还是认出了他，认出了那个连掩盖身份的外袍都没有穿的男人。他行色匆匆，缝制在蓝色衬衫上的宝石在微弱的光芒下依旧闪烁。又是那个夺人心魄的少年，帕里斯这样想着。他翻下阳台，决心追逐自己的好奇心。  
他跟着那个人出了城市。尽管蓝衣少年心急如焚，但他仍听出后面传来的马蹄声音。他掏出藏在腰间的匕首，举在面前，指向对面马上的人。  
“你是谁。”匕首的刀锋尖锐，在黑夜中发着寒光。  
“我是朱丽叶的未婚夫。”帕里斯将右手放在自己胸口上，微微弯腰。  
“朱丽叶的丈夫是罗密欧。”蓝衣少年的语气变得凶狠，他挥动了手上的凶器。  
“我是迈丘里奥的朋友。”帕里斯回答，抬眼看向对方——白色的马匹上坐着英俊的男人，这个男人在用一把刀威胁他。  
“迈丘里奥的朋友只有我和罗密欧。”马儿不耐烦的醒了醒鼻子，青年捏紧了手上的刀具。  
“我叫帕里斯。”  
青年眯眯眼睛，把刀收入刀鞘。  
“班伏里奥。”  
班伏里奥的眼神里带着试探，他将马儿调转头，继续前往曼多亚。他需要告知罗密欧关于朱丽叶的死讯，虽然他试想过罗密欧会做出什么样的激烈行为，或许是死亡，或许是抗争，但是他必须成为这个恶人，为了蒙太古，也为了卡普雷。  
帕里斯身上披着灰黑色的披风，跟随在班伏里奥身后：“你要去哪里？”  
“我需要告诉一位丈夫他的妻子死了。”班伏里奥回答。  
“你又何必踩入这趟浑水？”帕里斯问，他夹夹马肚，让两匹马并排前进。当他看到迈丘里奥尸体的时候，看到他嘴角的笑容的时候，他浑身发怵。如果爱情如此，他坚信他不能让班伏里奥成为这样尴尬的中间角色，“我看到了你孤单的命运。朱丽叶已经长眠，你为什么不放过罗密欧？”  
班伏里奥停下来看着他，蹙眉，锋利的目光从那双温柔悲情的眼睛中射出来。帕里斯只是觉得自己的心被包裹着蜜糖的愚钝的箭射穿——这位青年是如此的耿直，忠于自己的朋友，忠于一份别人的爱情。  
“你又为何成为谋杀朱丽叶的帮凶？”班伏里奥质问他，而帕里斯早已听不清他的问题，不知是因为喧嚣的虫鸣，还是吹响万物的风。  
“不管别人怎么说，爱才是最重要的。*”帕里斯听到自己心脏的跳动如果雷雨翻滚，鼓声荡荡。蓝色衣服的少年依旧盯着他，他俯身上前，按住了对方的肩膀，印下一吻，“帮凶不是我，是爱情。”  
他再次倾身上前，嘴唇，舌头，牙齿和口腔，被扰乱的呼吸和溢出的呻吟。班伏里奥瞬间融化在这一份亲吻之中。他试图抽出腰间的腰，前臂却被对方狠狠地压住。他的下唇被吮吸着拉扯着，班伏里奥呜咽着推开对方，最后无功而返。帕里斯身上带着维罗纳宫殿的味道，这是班伏里奥脑中唯一的想法。  
“让他带着思念活着，不要去找他。”帕里斯在班伏里奥的唇边呢喃。他翻身骑上班伏里奥的马，搂住了身前的人。细碎的吻落在班伏里奥的后颈。随后，帕里斯的鼻子和口腔按上一块白布。  
“我既然得不到卡普雷，便要得到蒙太古。”  
班伏里奥的身体逐渐软下来，瘫倒在他的怀里。

-FIN-


End file.
